rl_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Role-Playing
Gäy TheGreatKuzon! is the Gaymaster. He doesn't have a character but controls all enemies and the plotline, and story. He is also founder of the wiki. ---- RP starts on 01/01/14 (in RP). RP goes by episodes. Each char starts with 30 dollars. You start with 10 strength points. With every Level 1 monster you defeat, you gain 1 strength point. Level 2, 5 points. Level 3, 10 points. Level 4, 30 points (rare). You make 5 dollars a day with a job. Once you lose strength points, you are knocked out for 1 week. You lose strength points for every day that passes while you have an unfixed wound. Characters can go 2 days without sleeping with no damage. After 2 days of no sleep (which gives you no strength points but can deduct), you begin losing 5 strength points a day. A minor wound will heal itself in 2 days. If a character gets over 5 minor wounds, it will become a large wound. A large wound will heal itself in 1 week. If a character gets over 3 large wounds, he will be knocked out for a week. For every day a wound is unfixed, it loses how much the damage was. You lose 10 strength points for a large lv 2 monster attack, so if it isn't fixed in a day, you lose 10 point more. Damages Minor damage for level 1 monster = -1 strength point Large damage for l1m = -3 strength points MD for l2m = -7 strength points LD for l2m = -10 strength points MD for l3m = -20 strength points LD for l3m = -30 strength points MD for l4m = -70 strength points LD for l4m = -100 strength points Characters *Mifune Kagekatsu *Jake Regima *Ace Silver Johnson *Razaril Vironia *Ahab Petrov *Reggie Miles Places *'Gym' - costs 10 dollars per use. Can only use once per day. Gives you 5 strength points per use. *'Weapon Store' - buy guns, bows, arrows, axes, etc. *'Store' - buy food, which gives you 5 strength points and 1 a day is required. Costs 5 dollars. Buy bikes as well. *'Hospital' - 5 dollars for minor damage (cuts, scars, burns), 15 dollars for large damage (broken bones) *'Gas station fuel/diesel '(one in every region) - cars = 5 dollars, semi = 20 dollars *'Mall' - buy *'Dealer' - buy cars/pickups, semis Sagas/Arcs: *? Saga **Monster Arc Items *Sword = 10 dollars *Bow & Arrow = 10 dollars (arrow = 1 dollar) *Axe = 20 dollars (can be used to mine and cut ice) *Harpoon = 20 dollars *Harpoon gun = 50 dollars *Warhammer = 60 dollars *Fishing pole = 10 dollars (can be used to fish for food) *Bicycle = 50 dollars *Car = 80 dollars *Pickup truck = 90 dollars (carry big things) *Food = 5 dollars (to survive, need at least 1 food a day) *Tent supplies = 15 dollars Travelling Travelling on foot takes twice as long as using a car/pickup truck. Travelling in a car/pickup truck takes twice as long as travelling in a semi. There is 1 gas station in every region of Earth. Your car has 50 gallons from start. There are 4 auto options = on foot, bike, car, and semi ---- To (from Sunni Village): *Sunni Forest (+ Ring Mountains) **Mountain Village Camp = 1 day | Places to work = Store (5 dollars per day), Mines (8 dollars per day; Axe required) **Sunni Volcano = 2 days | Places to work = None *Rucho Desert **Aldea Carne = 3 days (+mtn travel) | Places to work = Restaurante (5dpd), Garden (7dpd) **Village = 4 days (+mtn travel) | Places to work = Store (4dpd) *Erumi Winter Plains **Erumi = 2 days | Places to work = Store (4dpd), Chopping Ice (5dpd; Axe required) **Aldac Winsty = 3 days | Places to work = Ice mines (6dpd; Axe required) **Urmaac = 7 days | Places to work = Store (5dpd), Ice mines (7dpd; Axe required), Fishing (9dpd; Fishing Pole required) **Ice Mining Village = 6 days | Places to work = Ice mines (5dpd; Axe required) **Ports = Fishing (6dpd; Fishing Pole required) *Wild West **Haabi = 7 days | Places to work = Saloon (6dpd) *Great Valley (+ Sukki Crecsent) **Grace = 8 days (+mtn travel) | Places to work = Store (5dpd), Chopping lumber (7dpd, Axe required) **Great City = 11 days (+mtn travel) | Places to work = Store (4dpd), Chopping lumber (6dpd, Axe required), Royal Castle (14dpd; High Rep required) *Island de Kabo (+ Northern Ice Sheets) **Fisker Hafner = 16 days | Places to work = Sea ports (9dpd), Fishing (10dpd; Fishing Pole required), Store (5dpd) **Kabo = 18 days | Places to work = Fishing (9dpd, Fishing Pole required), Store (6dpd) **Ice Mining Village = 21 days | Places to work = Ice mines (10dpd, Axe required) Travelling across the desert or ice sheets can harm you. You should make sure you have enough food for each character. It takes 5 days to cross. Some missions require travelling, and have a time limit. There are places to work in each place to make money. You make so much money per time you work there (once a day). Classes & Subclasses *Warrior - Favored Weapons = Sword, Axe, Battlehammer, Bow&Arrow **Samurai **Spellsword **Archer *Mage - Favored Weapons = Magic, Sword, Staff **Alchemist *Sneak - Favored Weapons = Dagger, Sword, Bow&Arrow **Assassin **Thief **Ninja *Pirate - Favored Weapons = Harpoon, Sword, Dagger **Viking *Paladin - Favored Weapons = Sword, Bow&Arrow Category:Pages vandilized by ss7 Category:RP